


【AWSL】报复性行为

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 4p 强制 两攻两受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Summary: 两攻两受4P ！！！np 系列！！注意避雷！！两受被囚禁强制！不喜慎入！！AO3、石墨（攻），微博、lofter（受），拟人＋同人，可以当原耽看微博裂我图数次，乐乎（也就是lofter)屏我数次，妈的老子气不过！！我要报复！！搞死他们两个！！高铁上写的一些小片段，但感觉车速也挺快，等以后有时间会写完整的车





	【AWSL】报复性行为

“你说你，就不能服点软。”  
微博挖起一块浅绿色的药膏，小心翼翼地涂在了那人布满淤青的侧腰，即使他的动作已经尽可能地温柔，还是让那人疼得“嘶”得一声。  
“你还知道疼，知道疼下次就乖点！”微博嘴上说得凶，手上却又刻意放轻了几分。  
乐乎默不作声地趴着让他涂药，闻言皱了皱眉，没应声。  
微博知道他的性子，整个一高岭之花清高得很，被关到这里那么久也学不乖，也不知道在执拗地坚持些什么。明明早就该摸清楚了那两个家伙的癖好，还是固执地硬碰硬，八匹马都拉不回来。  
他今早来找乐乎时，看到这人跟条死狗一样摊在床上，浑身青紫遍布，股间泥泞一片惨不忍睹，就知道昨晚他估计又跟AO3杠上了。  
想想AO3床上的那些手段，他就一阵发虚，有点怨乐乎太不识时务，明明可以过得轻松些，偏偏就是死不低头，每次都把自己搞得这么狼狈。

可这人究竟是怎么想的，估计也就他自己知道了。

————————————————

石墨倚在门边，听着里面断断续续传来的聊天声，有些无奈地对旁边站着的一位高大挺拔的异国男人道：  
“我觉得你下次最好温柔点，别把人玩死了。”  
他推了推鼻梁上架着的一副金丝框眼镜，身上穿着熨帖好的黑色西装，温文尔雅，举止得体，任谁也想不到这样一位人物在床上却如狼似虎，能把人活脱脱地操晕过去。  
AO3闻言冷哼一声： “不是我不够温柔，是你不够狠。”  
“你可别把兔子逼急了，到时候反咬你一口。”  
“那就干到他不敢咬。”  
AO3也不废话，轻瞥了房门一眼，转身离开。  
石墨无所谓地耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————  
这是乐乎微博都认命后的分割线  
，就是写点小片段，没剧情  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

石墨坐在沙发上，手上麻利地剥着纸皮核桃，将核桃仁分成两半一左一右地递给坐在他两边的微博和乐乎。  
两小只正全神贯注地看着电视节目，时不时地从石墨手里接过核桃仁慢慢吃着，表情如梦似幻，魔怔地宛若嗑核桃上了头。

AO3出差回来时，看到的就是这样一幅和谐相处的场景。  
石墨听见动静瞅了他一眼，还没说什么，就见微博腾地一下蹿了起来，核桃也不吃了，面色惊恐地拽着乐乎就跑到了楼上。  
AO3有点懵，他看了看石墨，石墨也是一脸茫然。  
两人相顾无言。

石墨沉思片刻，灵光一现，道：“我记得你走前放了狠话，说回来后要把微博先【哔——】后【哔——】再【哔——哔——】，他大概一直记着呢，怕你弄他。”  
“谁让他那天早上不老实，趁我睡着在我脸上涂鸦。”  
AO3放下行李，把大衣挂到一旁。  
“那他为什么拉着乐乎？”  
“大概……朋友一生一起走？被操也要一起挨？”  
“……无法理解你们中国人的思维。”

————————————————

今晚轮到AO3和微博一个屋，微博穿着浴袍抖抖索索地不敢上床。  
他望着AO3面无表情地倚在床头看文件，咽了口唾沫弱弱地说：“A哥，你刚出差回来肯定很累，我就不打扰你了，今晚……今晚我睡地毯好不好？”  
AO3抬头看了他一眼，声音冷淡道：“过来。”  
微博眼前一黑，心道今晚必死无疑了，可他又不敢不听话，只能虚虚地迈开步子，像奔赴刑场一般一步一步走向AO3。  
还未走到AO3面前，他就腿软得站不住，“咚”地一声跪了下去，疼得他哎呦哎呦弯下腰，差点又给AO3磕个头。  
AO3被他给逗乐了，微不可见地笑了一下，他把蜷在地上窝成团的人拉起来抱到腿上，亲了亲他的嘴角，低声道：“我记得还没到你们的春节吧，宝贝？不用急着给我拜年。”  
微博瑟缩着偷偷看他，听他又说：“今晚想睡地毯？”  
微博疯狂点头。  
AO3便抱着微博离开床，把人放到地毯上压住，硬挺的性器隔着浴袍摩挲着微博大腿内侧的嫩肉，烫得那人一个激灵。  
他看着微博呆住的脸，心情颇好地摸了摸微博白皙修长的脖颈，又慢慢收拢了手掌，握住了它。  
“宝贝，你可别后悔。”

————————————————  
乐乎听见隔壁传来微博的哭叫声，有点担心，下一秒却被身上之人狠狠一记顶弄，霎时扰乱了思绪。  
“这个时候不要分心。”石墨不满地拍了拍他的脸。 乐乎偏过头不去看他，闭上眼承受这即将到来的一场肆意性事，他的后穴不顾他的意愿正紧紧含着石墨硬挺的肉棒，甚至已经自顾自地泌出了淫水，帮助那根硕大的东西更从容地进出。 “或者现在我就带你去看看他？然后……”  
他凑到乐乎的耳边，咬着他小巧的耳垂含糊不清道：“然后我们一起干你们两个，就像上次那样，你的骚穴被我们不知道谁的肉棒插进去，操得你神志不清，肚子被射大的像是怀了孕，你哭着想去找微博，却发现他也在旁边正被摁着挨操，屁股撅得像是个婊子，浑身挂满了精液，是我的，或者AO3的……”  
他的动作凶狠了起来，剧烈的动作顶得乐乎哑着嗓子一句话也说不出来，石墨却兴致越发高涨，将人抱起来坐到腿上，双手掐着那人的腰让他把自己的肉棒全部吃了进去，随即便快速而用力的抽插着。  
“哦，我又有点期待了……”他的眼里闪动狼一般兴奋的光，舔了舔嘴唇热切道：“也许我现在就该抱着你过去，然后和AO3商量一下先干哪个，或者一起干，最好把你们两个放到一块，让你们看着彼此高潮的脸挨操，看着对方流着眼泪和口水被射到肚子都大了——嘶、宝贝你夹得可真紧！”  
他咬牙切齿地骂了一声，不再废话，闷头操弄起来，似是恨不得把这人干死在床上。  
乐乎无力挣扎，随着被顶弄的频率抽抽哒哒地哭着，他悲哀地发觉自己竟然在石墨刚才的那番描述中兴奋了。  
这样的事实让他近乎绝望。  
他本不该这样淫荡的，不该的。

（啊，懒得写了，懒得写了，可是又好想看啊，我键盘为什么不会自己打字！！！明明他已经成熟了！！！）


End file.
